PRIME EVIL: Ayla's Story
by Bojack727
Summary: This story is about Ayla's life, how she became the leader of her people and how her relationship with Kino began and flourished as she struggled to lead her people to land that they could call home. Please R


**PRIME EVIL: AYLA'S STORY**

**Part 1: A New Leader**

**.o.o.o.**

Time is relative, it moves and flows in tune with itself. When all points in time exists, all things can be known. Mastery of time can reveal to us the events and the legends of the past. However, for those who lived in such times- they need no such machines.

_It was the prehistoric times- 65,000,000 B.C._

So different from the world they know. This ancient world and its peoples now seem so far detached from us that we forget that they are our genesis. This life, their struggle, it is the store of the first of us who walked the Earth.

_This was there story- The Fathers of Man…_

A pair of powerful legs stood firmly planted in the earth below the animal skin boots she wore.

The taught, lean muscles of the calves and thighs vanished abruptly beneath a simply fur pelt tide around the female's waist. The stomach was slander and defines, with breasts covered by a similar fur. Powerful arms crossed- lean muscles tensing in the biceps and triceps.

Finally, the girl's face could be seen, amidst a large main of blond curls that cascaded don her back and around her face. Determined brown eyes surveyed the lands before her. The lips curved into a smile the complimented the pleasingly angular face of the young woman.

_She was Ayla- the most powerful of the Ioka tribe. She was the one who would one day be chief of her people!_

Ayla turned away from the view of the valley below her- that seemed to stretch on forever. It looked like good land- she would bring her people there. They would settle in the valley and make their homes there. The Mother Earth had at last blessed them with a land to call their own.

"Ayla!" exclaimed a familiar voice- the tone gentle and almost timid, unsure of itself. She turned to look at the figure.

A man: He was Kino, disregarded as a runt- coming only eye level with her. His grey eyes gazed at her expectantly and his brown hair was pulled into a small tale in the back. He was slender.

His lean arms and legs came out from the furs he wore. He was slender and shorter then the other males of their tribe, and was often chastised for his perceived physical shortcomings.

"What Kino want?" The savage girl asked him blunty.

He paled slightly in unease. Her strong tone burned his ears. "Hunters returned, the meet will be ready soon." He told her politely, hoping to not irritate her.

Ayla flicked a blond lock out of her eyes and regarded him. "Little Kino sent to tell Ayla this." She stated more then asked. "Ayla will come now." She added and coolly walked past him.

Too deep in thought was the young woman to notice the wistful look in Kino's eyes as she walked by. It was impossible for her to realize the nagging feeling of longing felt in the heart of the slender young man.

Kino shook his head ad followed her back to the encampment.

**.o.o.o.**

"The days grow short- ice fall will come." The old woman spoke as the Ioka tribe was gathered around the large fire.

"The Ioka, who lived in the days of the Ice Times, must survive." She spoke. "Weaker tribes died off while Ioka lived."

Many of the older members of the tribe nodded in agreement. Fire light flicked across both young faces- with smooth skin- and older faces- with weathered features from days of work out in the sun.

Countless members of the tribe were there. Parents and their children sat silently eating at the Elder spoke. "Three summers pass with out a chief," She spoke. "No living son he had."

Ayla sat close by; her legs crossed as she listened to the old woman speak. The Elder wore a fur cloak and her long white hair hung down around her. The lines on her face spoke of many, many summers that her eyes had beheld.

"Yet, a new chief must be chosen…" She paused, as if to let her words sink in with the others around her. "Young and spry, with will to lead us." She added. "Many days have I thought of this…" she paused.

Ayla looked over to her side, noting that Kino seemed to be marking something on weathered scrolls in his lap. A small earthen put contained a dark ashy powder that he dipped the tip of a small stick into and then brought it back to the paper.

Now curious, she decided to speak to him of this later on, after the elder was done addressing everyone.

"No chief, so a new chief must be chosen…" The elder paused, considering her words before continuing. "Speak- tell the name of the worthy."

Everyone's eyes grew wide as a muscular blond stood up before them. "I- Ayla- will lead the Ioka." She declared. The Elder's eyes regarded her keenly.

The tribe became silent and all eyes- both young and old- turned to the blond-haired woman sitting among them. Kino's eyes crew wide as he marked the scrolls quickly.

"You are female!" One of he men spat. "How can a female lead us- you are not strong enough!"

Ayla stared him down icily. "Stronger than you!" She spat back. "I see no others speaking- offer words or actions!" She declared.

"Ayla is strong." An older man replied. "She is brave and proud- like her father." He added. "Knew her father," he paused. His name was Garr, and he had been like a brother to her father.

Ayla smiled at him. He nodded back at her and looked around. "Male or female- no difference!" He added. "If strong- and possessing the spirit of her father, then that is enough!"

The Elder nodded. "The dawns lye before the Ioka- we must look ahead for a new way." She explained cryptically. "Ayla is strong; Garr's words flow with wisdom…" She added.

"Ayla will lead us."

Ayla looked around. She nodded her head and began to speak. "Ayla will not disappoint out tribe- the Ioka will live." She replied. For reasons unknown to her, she made a quick glance at Kino- just enough time to take in the look of shock and the strange wrenching expression as well.

She turned back to the Elder.

"Ayla is Chief now." The old woman spoke. The words began to echo through the gathering. He blond looked around as the others cheered for her. No one noticed the glare that one of the young men gave her as he sat silently.

The light of the fire reflected in her keen eyes. Kino sighed in resignation and rolled up the scrolls he had formally had in his lap. With a shake of his head, he got back to his feet- his fur boots displacing bits of gravel as he moved- and left for his own small dwelling.

Ayla briefly wondered why the hell Kino's expression stuck in her mind like it did, but dismissed it and returned to the chants of the others around her.

The old woman rose to her feet and produced a necklace from her cloak- the different beads carved from animal bones. The young woman took the item from the Elder's weathered hands and held it up, she then slipped it around her neck…

_Ayla was Chief of the Ioka…_

**(- End of Part 1 -)**

**.o.o.o.**

Notes:

I hope you all enjoyed that. I had to really think about how these early humans would speak. I realize that they may speak a bit better then they should be able to, but it was needed to get some important bits of dialogue across.

This is a story mainly about Ayla and Kino- about their relationship. I may eventually reference the arrival of the others, but they won't be major players in this.

Anyway, let me know what you all thought of this.

-Bojack727


End file.
